Please Don't Hate Me
by Miss Amby
Summary: Stephanie is keeping a secret. It takes courage to share, but will Sportacus hate her if she tells? (elf!Stephanie. Based off a comic)


Please Don't Hate Me

 _I don't own Lazy Town. Inspired by this post on Tumblr. (remove the space and copy/paste to make it work, hopefully)_

 _post/155095929318/guess-who-got-on-the-lazytown-train-i-saw-lots-of_

When she first got to Lazy Town it was a wonderful place. It was full of kids around her age that all liked different things but wanted to have fun. She got to dance, bake cakes, and play games with them. Stephanie was friends with everyone in town and was glad her mother sent her to her uncle's.

She didn't like having to lie to everyone though. They didn't know what she was; that she was half-human and half-elf. Stephanie wasn't very good at magic but she was full of energy. The hardest part was keeping her ears covered. They were pointed and normally kept in place with her headband and a little magic.

When Sportacus came to town she saw him as a hero, someone to look up to. He was just as energetic and active as she was, and always encouraged them to do their best. Sportacus was the father she wished she remembered, her own gone before she could remember him.

It hurt to lie to him about what she was. He was always so supportive, always there for her and everyone else, ready to help and keep them safe.

She finally hit a breaking point. They had all gone camping in the woods and everyone was happier than they were in town. Sportacus was even more cheerful than normal and Stephanie could feel the energy the woods gave off. When her friends had gone to sleep she snuck out of the tent and walked to the clearing, looking up at the stars.

"Stephanie, are you ok? My crystal went off…" The pink-haired girl jumped slightly when he came up beside her.

"Sportacus! I"m fine, just couldn't sleep and decided to look at the stars. They're quite beautiful." He sat down beside her. He didn't look at her or question her words but looked up at the glowing orbs in the sky.

"Yes, they are." They sat in silence. It was odd for them; they were always moving and for them to have a moment of quiet was different.

"Sportacus. Have you ever had something you've wanted to tell but aren't able to?"

"That's a deep question. But yes. Before I came here my móðir said something like that to me." he paused, fiddled with his mustache and then looked at her, "She also said that if I found someone I trusted to let them know."

"And did you? Find anyone to trust?"

"Yes. But I won't say anything past that." They sat in silence again until Sportacus rose and stretched, doing one backflip away from Stephanie. "It's past both of our bedtimes, we should go now, ok?"

She stood up but didn't follow him right away. "Sportacus."

He stopped moving and turned toward her, "Yes Stepha…" the hero didn't finish his sentence though. Stephanie was crying, tears falling down her face as she pushed back her hair, revealing a pair of pointed ears.

"Please don't hate me. I'm an elf."

Sportacus didn't say anything. He was shocked. He'd know there was some other magic person in the little town but he never expected it to be the young girl. Slowly he moved his hand up and pulled off his hat. His own ears were pointier than her, showing he was a full-blood elf while she was only half but it was enough to get the message across.

The look on her face. Confusion, happiness and other emotions flashed over her before she ran at him, tackling him into a hug and holding him tight. She was crying into his shirt and mumbling something he couldn't quite make out as he held her tight, whispering that everything would be ok. When she was spent she pulled away and wiped her tears but was smiling up at him.

"We'll talk later, ok? For now let's go to back to the others smá álfur."

"Ok Sportacus." She fixed her hair as he pulled his cap back on.

Maybe someday she would share with her friends, but for now, knowing Sportacus accepted her, that was enough.

 _Author's Note: I was in the middle of writing something else when I saw the wonderful comic on Tumblr and went "Welp, I have to write this now." Such a great prompt and cute!_


End file.
